


homecoming

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Under Dimitri, he is finally able to allow himself to come home.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	homecoming

It's been too long.

He can finally admit it, here, pinned on his back, legs open and pinned down by Dimitri's arms. His cock twitching where it's trapped between their stomachs. Dimitri's breath coming hot on his shoulder, nearly as hot as his cock pushing inside him. This is a homecoming Claude desperately pretended he did not need after moving from Fodlan to Almyra. After weeks of poor sleep, of staring down the faces of old neighbors, acquaintances, politicians and community members who once brutalized him. Of weeks knowing Dimitri is a grown man but is still an outsider who needs Claude's guidance and support, as his intermediary to a new culture, as his husband to combat the resurgence of ghouls who visit him at night.

In Almyra on his quest to the throne, he'd tricked himself into doing everything by himself, forgetting how he learned to receive in Fodlan, unable to balance both Khalid and Claude after being forced to only be one in Fodlan.

With Dimitri he has learned to be both and Dimitri says both his names with the same love and tenderness. Has become one of the few to accept him whole with no conditions. Is the only one who can pin Claude down and make him feel safe, the only man who can turn off the switch in his brain that says _run_ and instead make it say _stay._

Dimitri's cock nudges teasingly on his prostate, not quite there, and it's perfect. Claude does not want to be overstimulated. Now that he's here, he wants Dimitri's weight to decompress his anxieties, his worries for tomorrow, the next month, and the next year. Wants simply to be a mold for him, much in the way Dimitri craves to be the same for Claude. It embarrassed him terribly, when he realized he shared the same tastes as Dimitri. He'd projected the opposite to protect himself when all he wanted to be was held.

It's not so bad now. It means Dimitri understands what Claude needs, when Claude clutches at his shoulders and back, whispering slow in Almyran, "Take me slowly. I want to feel my legs grow weak." Dimitri does not ask why. Moves with an obedience so deep surely it shares a home with the marrow in his bones.

Claude does not take Dimitri's silence as dismissal or disinterest. Knows he is overwhelmed, lost in this connection between them. Their union engulfing them both, their silence only broken by Dimitri's gasps, Claude's fledgling cries. He can taste the blush burning down Dimitri's neck and he is content, to have his depths stroked until Dimitri can no longer last, until they have sweat through the sheets on their bed.

Under Dimitri, he is finally able to allow himself to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> marlon constantly inspiring me [you know it.](https://twitter.com/rawmettwurst/status/1244259963784085505?s=20) (nsfw!)


End file.
